1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device capable of lifting a host module as a display module pivots relative to the host module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook computer with a slim design becomes popular in the market, such as an ultrabook computer. However, because a host module of the slim type notebook computer has a small thickness, a pivoting end of a display module of the notebook computer may hit a supporting plane, such as a desk, as the display module pivots relative to the host module to a predetermined angle, so that the notebook computer cannot disposed on the supporting plane stably. Many kinds of conventional mechanisms are designed to solve this problem, such as disposing a pad on a bottom of the host module so that a rear side of the host module is higher than a front side of the host module, modifying a shape of a bottom of the display module, limiting a maximum angle between the display module and the host module, or designing an end edge of the display module as a pad for supporting the display module. However, it increases a thickness of the host module and affects the appearance of the host module by disposing the pad, and the pad is not suitable for different notebook computers. Modifying the shape of the display module affects the appearance of the notebook computer, limiting the maximum angle between the display module and the host module affects the user experience, and designing the end edge of the display module as the pad for supporting the display module not only results in a risk of breaking the host module as the host module is pressed, but also damage the end edge of the display module. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a portable electronic device which does not need to modify the thickness of the host module and the appearance of the display module and is not interfered by a supporting surface as the display module pivots relative to the host module on the supporting surface.